leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V10.1 (Teamfight Tactics)
, * New origin: * New items: , , |Release = January , 2019 |Related = TFT 10.1 Patch Notes |Prev = V9.24b (Teamfight Tactics) |Next = V10.2 (Teamfight Tactics) }} :For the main game patch, see V10.1. Teamfight Tactics V10.1 Cosmetic ;Little Legends * Series Six Egg added. ** Flutterbug, its base egg and 5 variants added. ** Craggle, its base egg and 5 variants added. ** Tocker, its base egg and 5 variants added. Game ;Interface Updates * Item Popup: When equipping an item, a popup will be displayed to indicate which champion is about to be equipped, stats will be added, as well as combine items if available. Champions ; * Base health increased to 800 from 700. * Ability damage increased to from . ; * Ability stun duration changed to seconds from 2 at all Star-levels. * Ability damage reduced to from . * Maximum mana increased to 150 from 125. * Starting mana increased to 75 from 50. ; * Tibbers damage changed to from . * Fixed a bug where if she had she could get mana while Tibbers was still alive. ; * Ability damage increased to from . ; * Base health increased to 700 from 650. * Base attack damage increased to 55 from 50. ; - New champion * ** Tier 3 . ** At the start of combat, tethers to her closest ally. Shields the tethered ally (or a random one if the tether is dead) for 5 seconds, absorbing the next damage. While the shield holds, the ally receives % . ; - New champion * ** Tier 1 . ** Reduces all damage by for 5 seconds. ; * Untargetable units should no longer be targeted or crowd controled. ; * Shadow Spawn damage increased to from . ; * Ability bonus on-hit damage increased to from . ; * Ability damage reduced to from . ; * Maximum reduced to 60 from 80. ; * Base attack speed reduced to from . * Base attack damage reduced to 55 from 60. ; * Ability stun duration reduced to seconds from . * Ability damage increased to from . ; * Ability bonus on-hit damage increased to from . * Untargetable units should no longer be targeted or crowd controled. ; * Ability duration reduced to 5 seconds from 7. ; * Ability bonus attack speed increased to % from %. ; * Maximum mana reduced to 65 from 80. ; * Ability AD ratio increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. ; * Ability damage increased to from . ; * Base health increased to 550 from 500. * Ability health ratio increased to % of target's maximum health}} from %|health}}. ; * Maximum mana reduced to 125 from 150. * Ability damage increased to from . ; * Untargetable units should no longer be targeted or crowd controled. Traits ; * Health per second increased to 45 from 40. ; * Attack speed increased to from . ; - New origin * While at least 2 Lunar units are in play, every 7 seconds, your team gains 15% critical strike chance, 15% critical strike damage, and 10% spell power. This effect stacks up to 4 times, for a maximum of 60% critical strike chance, 60% critical strike damage, and 40% spell power. ; * Mana restored reduced to from . ; * Increased damage increased to from . Items ; - New item * Replaces . * 50 armor. * Negates bonus damage from critical hits on the wearer. When the wearer is hit by a basic attack, deals magic damage}} to all nearby enemies (1 second cooldown). * + . ; * Attack speed slow increased to 40% from 25%. * Debuff duration reduced to seconds from 1. * Stacking multiple Frozen Hearts now increases the radius of the effect, rather than increasing the strength of the attack speed slow. ; * Chance to trigger effect reduced to 20% from 25%. ; * After casting their Special Ability, the wearer's next basic attack freezes the target, them for seconds. * Upon an attack, creates a zone of ice. Enemies inside the zone have their reduced by 25%. ; * Enemies within 3 hexes that cast their Special Ability are zapped, taking equal to . * Whenever an enemy casts their Special Ability, they take . ; - New item * Replaces . * 20% critical strike chance and 15% attack speed. * Critical strike hits reduce the target's armor by 90% for 3 seconds. This effect does not stack. * Can only equip one of this item. * + . ; * Shield strength reduced to from 300 at all star levels. ; * Damage changed to from 150 at all star levels. ; * Target's health ratio reduced to % of target's maximum health}} from . ; - Removed * Removed from the game. * Replaced by . ; * The wearer is immune to crowd control effects. * Can only equip one of this item. * Gains a spell shield that prevents the next crowd control from applying. This shield refreshes after 3 seconds. ; * Target's health ratio reduced to % of target's maximum health}} from . ; - Removed * Removed from the game. * Replaced by . ; * Damage reduced to 80 from 100. * Number of targets hit increased to from 3 at all star levels. ; - Removed * Removed from the game. * Replaced by . ; - New item * Replaces . * 15% attack speed and 25 armor. * When the wearer takes damage from any source or inflicts a critical hit, gains 2% bonus damage for the rest of combat, stacking up to 100%. At maximum stacks, additionally gains 25 and , and increases in size. Resets every round. * + . Hotfixes January 8th Hotfix ; * No longer stops moving if he tries to target something untargetable ( plants). ; * No longer deals double auto-attack damage on spin. ; * Equipping two or more Ionic Sparks on one champion caused them to do more damage than intended. ; * Equipping two or more Seraph's Embraces on one champion would make those Seraph's stop working. ;Client * End of Game and Match History issues. January 15th Hotfix ; * Ability attack speed ratio reduced to from . ; * and no longer interact with her ricochet. ; * Minion health reduced to from . * Minion damage reduced to from . References Category:Season 2020 patch Category:Patch notes